


Let's Double The Fun

by Black_Calliope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’ll be this one time only. Both Jackson and Isaac promised and Stiles believes them. Probably just because he wants it as bad as they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it's [this gif's](http://25.media.tumblr.com/2d8736892f88697fe9b3da645badd5ea/tumblr_mihth0dtLq1qdot54o1_500.gif) fault. Tumblr is ruining me.

It’ll be this one time only. Both Jackson and Isaac promised and Stiles believes them. Probably just because he wants it as bad as they do. There is no need to lie to himself, not when his clothes are piled on the floor, jeans and sweater tangled with Isaac’s black shirt and Jackson’s expensive trousers.

“You think you could take us both?” Jackson whispers, thumb running down Stiles’ spine and barely scratching skin, pressing down when it reaches the clothed cleft between Stiles’ cheeks.

It makes Stiles whimper, breathless.

Jackson and Isaac’s dicks are both in his hands and Stiles can feel them hardening even more at the sound he makes, cotton dampening under his long, surprisingly - stupidly - steady fingers.

“I think he’d love that,” Isaac chuckles.

The funny thing is that he’s right. And Stiles doesn’t even know why, but the mere thought of being spread by both of their cocks at the same time, his wet, abused hole throbbing around them- “Fuck,” he breathes out, his dick twitching eagerly.

This is nothing but madness, a strange form of comfort for all the things they can’t have. They all know that. And yet- There is something else in the way Isaac’s lips rest against the sweet line of Stiles’ collarbone, a barely-hidden hunger in Jackson’s roughness, in the way he humps Stiles’ hips as if he can’t wait to get inside him.

The bed is too small for the three of them and they end up piling one over the other. But they don’t mind. They don’t mind at all. And Isaac’s eyes are pure fire as he watches Stiles straddle him, all pretenses of innocence abandoned on the floor along with their underwear.

Jackson bites the back of Stiles’ neck. “Come on,” he urges, one large hand caging Stiles’ hip and the other wrapped around Isaac’s beautifully slender cock. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

A moan, Isaac arching under him, that’s all it takes to Stiles to know that he’s talking about them both, that this is about giving just as much as it is about receiving. “Me too,” he whispers, trembles when Isaac’s fingers skid over his sensitive balls.

And he doesn’t stop trembling, all through the time Isaac fingers him, lazy and intense, opening Stiles on the inside just as Jackson’s tongue runs over the rim of his hole, wetting him and nibbling at tender skin until Stiles feels like he’s burning. He moans and trembles and holds onto sweaty sheets, rocking his hips, canting his head back and baring his neck to Isaac’s sharp, carefully gentle teeth.

There is no shame in the way he begs for more when Jackson first enters him, no shame in how Stiles cries and whimpers and pushes back against the hard, long cock slowly working its way inside his body. Gentle hands are guiding him, fingertips pressing against his hipbones and Stiles can’t take it, can’t take the wild look in Isaac’s eyes or Jackson’s loud pants against his ear- He wants  _more_.

More, more, more. More cock, more pain, more intensity.

“Please,” he cries, nails scratching Isaac’s chest. “Please, I want you both. I promise I can take it, I promise I’ll be good. I’ll-”

Fingers between his lips, in his mouth, caressing his tongue, almost cutting off Stiles’ air. “Fucking whore.” It’s a growl rolling out Jackson’s throat. His hips snap against Stiles’, his balls slapping against skin as he buries himself even deeper inside Stiles’ body.

“Such a pretty one, though.” Isaac’s finger slides back in  _so easily_  and Stiles can’t do anything but watch him with wide, watery eyes, drink in every detail of Isaac’ shameless smirk just like his body is opening up to him, craving for something more than this.

He can’t talk, not with Jackson’ fingers filling his mouth. Hell, he can’t even swallow, he realizes when drool starts dribbling from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. It’s filthy like anything he’s ever done and it makes Stiles head spin. He wonders if this is what being owned feels like.

“You should see him,” he hears Jackson say from behind him, voice dark and low. “He looks so good, all red and flushed and eager. He really  _wants_  us to fuck him open.” There is no way Stiles could deny that, not when he’s feeling like this, raw and bare and so fucking  _free_. It doesn’t scare him the way it should.

But then Jackson stills and Stiles can feel it, can feel the head of Isaac’s dick pressing against him, slowly pushing at Stiles’ limits, widening and tearing them apart as it slides in along Jackson. Tears start running down Stiles’ cheeks. He whines, and rocks his hips asking for more.

That’s when Jackson’s fingers slide out of his mouth, wet and shining brightly under the orange afternoon light, travelling down Stiles’ neck until Jackson is gripping him firmly, thumb resting against Stiles’ pulse. “You feel that? Is that what you wanted?”

When he thrusts in again, Isaac is right there, moving along with Jackson and running his hands all over Stiles’ chest, skidding over his sensitive, hard nipples. His lips are open and spit-slick and Stiles can’t see anything else, feels the impossible, painful stretch of taking two cocks at the same time shoot up his spine straight to his brain. His balls are aching and so is his dick, bouncing against his stomach and copiously dripping pre-come, but he couldn’t care less, doesn’t mind if he comes or not as long as they will keep fucking him like this.

“Break me,” he pleads, spreading his thighs even more.

Jackson’s hold tightens around his neck, claws barely threatening to break skin. Both him and Isaac are moving almost brutally against Stiles, their hard cocks moving in unison and wetting him from the inside, filling the room with squelching, filthy sounds. It’s perfect in a way none of them ever thought it would.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Isaac pants from under him, eyes clouded and half-closed and yet  _so intense_. “So sweet. So fucking sweet. Gonna come inside you, fill you up like a bitch-”

That, more than anything else, is what finally pushes Stiles over the edge, a low, desperate moan leaving his lips as he comes untouched, thoughts of Isaac and Jackson’s come dribbling down his loose, red hole filling his mind as he shudders and dirties Isaac’s chest with fever-hot spurts. He’s a doll in their hands, open and desperate and in need to be filled. They know that.  _They do._

It’ll be this one time only. But Stiles knows better than anyone else that promises are made to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
